Where The Wind Carries You
"Where The Wind Carries You" is a story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. It is an adaptation of the cartoon show episode "Never Smurf Off Till Tomorrow". About The Story This was one of the stories that author Vic George wanted to retell from the cartoon show, using a different character as a substitute for the absent adult version of Nat Smurf. Originally it was going to be Tracker, but then he was eventually replaced by Tapper who "became suddenly Pentecostal" for this story and "Under The Cat's Paw". Plot Summary As Empath helps his fellow Smurfs fix the village after a hurricane sweeps through it, Tapper tells of a time a few years before Empath's final return from Psychelia when he and some other Smurfs were inside a windmill that Lazy was in charge of shutting down in preparation of a hurricane but failed to do so because of an accident. The windmill was carried off by the winds into the chasm of a volcano and crash-landed near the bottom. However, the volcano is threatening to erupt soon, which means they need to find a means of escape, so Handy develops a plan for converting the remains of the windmill into a helicopter-type vehicle called the whirlysmurfer, which they must build and escape in before the volcano erupts. Although Handy and Brainy constantly blame Lazy for his laziness being the reason that they are in the situation in the first place, Lazy manages to redeem himself and prove that he was entirely faultless as he helps his fellow Smurfs escape the volcano. Notes * Tapper takes the place of the adult version of Nat Smurf in this adaptation. * Tapper invokes the "claiming the blood of Jesus" practice that happens within Pentecostal and Charismatic circles to protect his friends in this story. The red ring of blood part has been inspired by a scene in the 2019 animated film version of The Pilgrim's Progress where the character Christian, near the end of his journey to the Celestial City, is drowning and thinks that he's bleeding, only to find out that it's the Shepherd's blood that is protecting him. Title Translations * French: Six Schtroumpfs dans l'ouragan ("Six Smurfs In The Hurricane") * Spanish: Seis pitufos en el huracán * German: Sechs Schlümpfe in der Hurrikan * Italian: Sei puffi in uragano * Dutch: Zes smurfen in de orkaan Songs * "The Smurf II" The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ Possible Voice Cast NOTE: Empath and Polaris appear only in the framing of the story * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Brainy -- Fred Armisen * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Lazy -- Tom Kenny * Tracker -- Adam Howden * Dreamy -- Sean Schemmel * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:Cartoon show episode adaptations Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Disaster stories Category:Stories focusing on Lazy Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Brainy Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Hefty Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Handy Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories focusing on Tapper Smurf Category:Stories with retconned elements